stick_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Magikill
, Magikill, Speartons, Archidonis, Swordwrath]] The Magikill, named after the two words 'Magic kills', are arguably the most powerful unit in the game in terms of strategic use, the most powerful in physical terms being Giants. Controls ﻿WASD/Arrow Keys to move. F to summon minions and spacebar to stun. Abilities The physical attacking power of a Magikill comes from their minions rather then themselves. However, Magikill can attack with their stun ability. If the wand if upgraded enough, Magikill and stun the enemy repeatedly before the enemy can even react. Extroardinarily powerful, a Magikill is one of the two units capable of the stunning abilities. They can be upgraded so they can have a longer stun time and so they can summon more minions which can replinish a dwindling army.﻿ They are experts at fending off close range attackers and the only units immune to mobbing without the need to do an action like the Speartons do. Weaknesses With their powerful abilities come several downsides. For one, they are slow and ineffective in close range combat. Their slowness allows a quick Swordwrath to sneak up while they are in the proccess of stunning for the kill and possibly attacking their backs in just one hit( Note that all units except for the giant have the same weakness). This can be further supported with the Magikill's straight line range, so by controlling a swordwrath and going to the extreme bottom of the field would fool the Magikill into stunning in empty space. Another weakness is distance: a magikill is incapable of stunning Archidons and can be killed with carefully fired arrows if the archidons are aided by Swordwrath. Not only that, they are expensive and take a long time to load.﻿ Non-Player controlled Magikills have a tendency to get into a pattern when they meet face to face with any unit: Summon, Stun, Summon, Stun and so on. This greatly hurts the efficiency of Magikill's both abilities, because Magikill's attacks are fast striking but slow reacting, meaning that by mixing two tasks into one can cause disturbace in the army's unit defense. In this kind of case, not even fully upgraded stun timing help, so it is advisable to either control the Magikill for it to work your way like repeated stunning or summoning and at the same time enabling deficiency in Archidon attacks, or by summoning multiple Magikills at once so that some can summon while some stun. This weakness works especially for enemy Magikills, since their stun time is possibly the lowest upgraded in all difficulties. Just look out for multiple enemy Magikill units. Stick Empires Magikills in stick wars 2 and stick empires recieve a redesign and new abilties. For one, magikills are updated so that they have noticably long beards. The magikill's spell casting method also looks different, as now when he casts a spell it almost looks like he was throwing his wand. The minion summoning ability of the magikill was also ommited, probably because the gamemakers think that is too cheaty. Magikills are one of the 2 units of the order empire capable of poisoning units, the other being the Shadowrath. Contrary to the previous stck war sequel, magikills are capable of long range attacks (other than their regular one). Abilities Magikills have 3 abilties in total. The first is 'blast', a spell that causes an explosion within a small range of selected space. This spell has the shortest range but has the highest damage, potentially killing any archidon or swordwrath in the way. The second spell is called 'poison spray', which poisons all enemies within the range of the spell. This spell alone does not cause damage, but can be very useful especially if the enemies have no merics and the battle lasts long. The final ability of the magikill is the 'magikill/ electric wall'. This spell enables the magikill to cast a spell that forms a damaging electric barrier, damaging any nearby units that stand within them. This can be used to wall many units especially if they continue to stand within that barrier. Weaknesses Even with the long range attacks, magikills alone do not stand a chance against even a archidion. Magikills will still have weaknesses over long range, since the magikill was originally designed to be a melee range unit. What damage it can cast from its normal attack would not kill either, so early research of the 3 abilties and a huge mana pool is recommended. Even so, magikills themselve take a considerably large amount of mana to train, which makes it more of an end-battle unit. Trivia *﻿They can summon minions. *They originally were supposed to team up with the Speartons to rule over Westwind. *Their last Upgrade have flame tips of their hats and wands. *The minions serve as their main offense, and without them the Magikill would be much weaker. Well, technically the Magikill can kill without minions, because their stuning ability does a little, almost unnoticable damage but this is time consuming. That is why it is advised to upgrade the wand. *They can stun for five seconds at the most. *Minions do count as people. *If you make a Magikill when your army is closed to maxing out (19/20), or create one with impending armies or units maxing out the unit limit, they do continue spawning minions, and they count as one person still( For example, a Magikill spawning a minion through maxing counts as 21/20). Category:Order